The girl who controlled the world
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: There's this girl that has weird powers, powers that could kill any one. Than she has a big secret about her past and her favorite little brother. what happens when lord Garnmdon had a daughter that ran away because of him. What if Cole had a sister and she was some how said to be dead! READ TO FIND OUT SRRY BAD SUMMORY NNJAXOC NYAXOC! I DONT OWN NINJAGO JUST MY OCS
1. her

**hey guys its me coming to you with a new story i know very little if you liked my other one, but im giving it a other try so lets get started. **

****a girl sat in the corner thinking to her self. She wasn't even in a house more of a destroyed orphanage the place she thought she would be save from HIM. Her father the man she despised it was his fault she was rapped by scales the only man she fears in side.

She walked around the chard rubble that was left of her home all she had left was the backpack on her back and her glove that hides her true identity. She stopped as she saw a burned up picture of her baby brother it was burned and all most gone.

"Lloyd" she whispered to her self as she herd an cough she turned around ready to fight who ever who it was. the old man she loved so much she couldn't believe that he fond her "Uncle Wu" she told as tears escaped she couldn't help it , but hug the old man in front of her "Storm where have you been where have you've been" he tough to him self "Storm would you mind coming back with me for your safety" he asked in a soft voice she shook her head taking off her glove her long blond hair went free her red and green eye showed clearly and she was ashamed of it "i like that look better" he told as they burst out laughing to what he just told her.

She slipped the glove back on to where her blond hair went black and short and her eyes went all to blue her false identity. She walked with her uncle in silence till they reached a ship in the air about to climb the anchor she stopped him " can you not tell them who i am just say im Storm X please" she asked (i just took Dannel X's last name ha) he shook his head as he helped her up the anchor.

once they were up a girl in red with black choppy hair showed up " Sensei wu Lord Garmandon and scales are attacking Ninjago city" Storm gulped as she herd both of those names Sensei wu spines in a gold tornado when hes done Storm is in a silver Ninja out fit " The silver ninja of Aether" she looked at the out fit and gasped she can control the magical building blocks of the cosmos. Which meant she could also control dark magic the one thing she feared.

**So how did you like it next chapter will be even better ttyl **


	2. time will tell

**back with chapter 2**

she looked at wu in disbelief of what she could do "why?" was all she could spit out before five ninjas showed up laughing and pushing each other around.

the one in red stopped dead in his tracks "who is that?" He asked looking directly at Storm's mad/scared face " yeah sensei who is that?" A black ninja asked flipping his hood of to show black hair that swooped into his left eye "this is Storm X your new team mate" He told looking at Storm making sure she was Ok "WHAT?" they all yelled looking at her "Ok no time for fighting Garmandon and scales are destroying the town go." Nia told looking walking back into the ship "is she going?" The red ninja asked with his face like fire as he thought about a girl being on the team "yes i will be going" she told with darkness in her voice "no your not your staying here and training" Sensei wu told "but" storm tried to say but was soon cut off "No buts Storm" he told and left. she mumbled a million swear words under her breath as the ninja left she punched a dummy.

Storm's pov

i walked the bounty alone. Nia was in the control room working on something only to stop to show me to my room. Sensei was meditating and that is so BORING  
walking the bounty was a little weird because this wasn't really my home i walked in to the purple painted room Nia showed me earlier and my backpack was sitting on the bottom bunk "great" i mumbled as i unpacked my clothes to one of the five dressers in there and Five beds. My purple ninja suit was so much cooler than most of my clothes it was a purple shirt with purple shorts that had some really long socks that went up to my knees and black combat boots it was so cool. I placed the picture i savaged from the fire at the orphanage on my dresser. i sat on the bed looking threw my phone's song memory one song stood out the most boy like you by Kesha i picked it and stood up and i started to sing.

"What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)"

i noticed the boys watching from the door way but i kept on going

"I know you know.  
Im wrapped around your finger.  
Youre so, youre so.  
Beautiful and dangerous.  
Hot and cold.  
Dont you see the light, boy.  
I could blow your mind, boy.  
Let me be your new toy.  
I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.  
Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you.

Im gonna win.  
Boy, your game is over.  
Try to play.  
But youre down 10-1.  
Keep the change.  
After im done wit cha  
You wont know what hit cha.  
Youre not fooling anyone.  
I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.  
Im not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked.  
Now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan?  
I dont really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.

What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy like you. (Oh!)  
With a boy, with a boy like you." I finally finished doing a little jig at the end to make them laugh "so what you looking at?" i asked them falling on the floor they laughed coming to sit on the bed "hi im Cole." the black ninja told from earlier "im Kai." the red ninja told i felt my face heat up when he smiled "im Zane." the white one told "im jay the blue ninja!" the boy with the brown hair told striking into a pose i laughed "im Lloyd." my brother told "i know Lloyd." i told they all stopped breathing "how?" jay asked "you will know in good time but, for now im Storm The silver ninja of Aether" i mumbled the last part looking down at my hands "what is that" Lloyd asked looking at me "i can control all dark magic like lord Garnmdon." i whispered trying not to cry than the alarm went off than Nia yelled "NINJA help scales is on the bounty with Garm..." she couldn't even finish i started to run it was happening again i got to the upper deck when i saw him i ripped out my Tang Kusarigama (if you don't know what it is it is sort of like nun chucks but it has knives at the end to stab your victims) and i threw it right at Scales he dodged it in time only for it to hit the sail "feissssty girl aren't you" scales hissed punching me in the eye "i learned it from my father!" i yelled dodging his tail. i kicked him in the face he went flying into the sail i ran over and started to punch him till he slithered away with Garmadon on his tail i flipped my fake black hair and stated to do a victory dace when i danced right into Kai we both fell to the ground "sorry" i whispered with my face red as his suit he let me up "uh yeah sorry" he mumbled i ran off to my room falling onto my bed why did my heart raced when i was on top of him why do i wanted to stay like that "ahhhhh" i screamed pulling my pillow over my face and pulling out my iPhone and going threw the music library for something to sing

"its been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know Kai

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hyptonized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are...I want you to know Kai

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my hear that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song,Kai  
I, I love you like a love song,Kai

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, Kai  
I, I love you like a love song,Kai  
I, I love you like a love song, Kai

I love you...like a love song.." i sung but i felt like someone was watching me i open my eyes and sat up there in the door way was Kai my eyes went wide i wish i could just die i cant believe that i changed the words oh my god.

**hope you like the chapter i worked really hard on it bye **


	3. gone

**omg CHAPTER 3 yea so i need some OC's please i cant think of any so please help!**

Skylar's pov

oh no i looked at Kai in the door way my heart going a million miles. i cant think. i cant breath. i cant even move, but some how i do i run straight to the deck jumping over jay and Cole. they screamed my name as i stood on the railing of the ship i looked down my only hope of forgetting. I look behind me everyone is freaking out i turned back around looking down. I jump i feel the air moving pass me people screaming and the only way i live is if i give up the glove. "SKYLAR TAKE THE GLOVE OFF!" my voice screams i do what it said's ripping it off my hair growing blond and my eyes going to there real color i could control my power, but at what cost they would hate me forever i lied to them. I land on the building untouched no marks or bruising just sad i looked up at the shock people that were my friends than my uncle he had a smile like no other i looked down i felt arms go around my waste i looked they BLUE and SCALY "no!" i mentally yelled i started thrashing around in his grip tears begging in my eyes. "LET ME GO!" i screamed feeling the tongue of a snake crease my neck. i stop breathing i stop moving everything just like before my mind dead scared. I was palatalized in fear. my voice is gone i cant call up for help im soon to be gone again like before he will do what he wants then leave me crying and in a pool of blood. i cant even look up seeing what they see now.

Sensei Wu's pov

why isn't she moving doing anything he just let him take her "SKYLAR" i yelled looking at her she was polarized in fear ,but why. She's crying bad not even making a noise just tears Scales is just dragging her away she isn't putting up a fight. WHY? the ninja were just in shock they weren't moving just watching. she was soon disappeared in sight. I was shocked to see what i just saw. It looked like she gave up all hope in everything.

Skylar's pov

i looked trod the bounty they weren't coming i was probably going to die here with this guy. "Let me go." i whispered "no ssssweet heart i let you get away once you are not getting away again." he slithered out of his cold hart less mouth pushing me into a cage. I looked down it was covered in blood tears fell as i defiantly knew i was going to die here "Kai." i whispered to my self it was useless trying to escape i haven't controlled my powers or even trained yet, but i could try. i closed my eyes crossing my legs thinking of darkness my powers. nothing. i open my eyes and looked at all the snakes hissing and laughing at me. it pissed me off Royally. I grunted my teeth. they laughed more. I felt the back of the cage open and scaly hands grasp my waist pulling me closer "LET ME GO!" i sobbed out only to be kissed closing out my screams tears welted in my eyes. He ripped off my shirt clawing at my torso i screamed in pain. more scars will be their. he bit me in the neck i screamed so loud as tears flew down my face. He sunk his teeth in like a vampire. pain searing pain was all i felt when he was done i didn't have my shirt and i was bleeding and lying in a pool of blood. my thoughts were just crazy rocking back and forward in the cage. Soon all the snakes left grabbing everything and leaving me here probably to die, but sadly not a sharp piercing pain went threw my back i Screamed like i was being murder. i herd foot steps. i closed my eyes not wanting it to be scales i herd a gasp and the cage being ripped apart hands went around me my eyes sprung open and i screamed in pain.

Kai's pov  
we all looked around ninjago nothing. when we looked in the sewers we herd screams loud ones like a person being murder you would hear. We all ran fast knowing that what ever it or who it was would be in trouble. when we turned the corner their alone in a cage sounded in a pool of blood was Skylar i think the girl had blond hair and a tattoo's around her back that went all the way to her arms. Misako ran over looking at her she gasped picking her up. i saw for a split second her eyes one red and another green she screamed and started to cry again "Sensei wu get me a blanket or cloth?" she asked sort of in a panic voice he ran around looking for a cloth he found none. she tried to pick her up again this time she only cried. Misako was having a hard time caring that girl she was struggling "do you need me to help?" i asked she shook her head she handed the girl over to me she grunted her teeth when being put into my arms when i looked at Misako she had fresh blood on her shirt "when are we going to find Skylar?" Lloyd asking his mother she had tears in her eyes "Lloyd we all ready found her and she is slowly bleeding to death." she told trying not to cry everyone stopped and looked at the girl in my arms this was the happy Skylar,but she was no longer happy she was sad and scared clinging to her self from crying or screaming. the girl i think i love.

**so how do you like it! **


	4. A lost and a gane

**well its time for a new one but it is going to be short. Sorry! **

Skyler's pov

Time ticked as i kept my eyes closed i didn't want to see where i am i just wanted to go home. The form miller smell of the cooking threw my nose it was honorably bad. One word went threw my mind. Home i was home the smell of Cole's cooking. my eyes spring open and i bolt not taking in the pain that im in or that im in Nya's Pj's i reach for the door as i hear that voice. His voice "yeah i really don't know when she is going to wake up Kai just wait." Zane told i ripped open the door to a surprise Kai and Zane tears forming in my eyes and i jumped into his arms hugging him to death "don't ever leave me again. I'm sorry." i herd him whispered i only hugged tighter and i never wanted it to end.

Jay's pov

It's been three weeks and Skyler never woke up we hear her scream and Kai would go in there for an hour or two. I only saw him cry once when he found out that the girl in pain was Skylar. It was horrible when Nya saw her. Her face went white so many scares and posien was in her it was horrible just to see Kai carry her to her room with bandages and blood i herd him whispered something and tears formed in his eyes "jay you think Kai...You know loves her?" Cole asked me i only shook my head and left sensei and Misko left a while ago to get something.

It was Cole's night to cook my face cringed waiting for what to come. playing video games and trying not to vomit was really hard Zane was explaining to Kai that it was going to be a while till Skylar woke up and for Kai to wait ,but than the door flung open and their was Skyler crying trying not to die. They hugged forever i could see in Kai's eyes he didn't want to end when they broke she was blushing but with a frown on her face. i jumped up running to her looking at her her face was happy but her eyes were dark with fear and sadness "Were home!" sensei wu chinned she looked down the hall way her face filled with shock "no." she whispered falling ageist the wall fear falling in her face Misko saw her and ran "Skylar!" she yelled in bracing her in a hug "mom." she whispered grabbing tighter not wanting her to let go.  
"HEY can i get a hug to?" a girl with blue hair ripped jeans a tea shirt that had blood stanes on it and a scar going across her left cheek "Saige?" she asked running to her "what happen? I told you never to take the glove off!" she yelled at her she only to shake her head "Skyler Ranie Garmadon what happen to you!" we all looked over and there in the door way was the dark lord looking at her in fear. "Saige why am i seeing my father?" she asked we all looked at her "WHAT?" i sort of yelled "Uh Skyler you might want to sit down for this." the girl named Saige told walking her away from us.

no ones pov

Saige walked Skyler to a room with a TV and a couch they sat down while Saige thought of the right words to say "Skyler do you rember what happen?"she told facing her. Skyler face was filled with sadness when she asked her "yes i do Saige." she whispered. The ninja standing in the door way while Saige told her what happen while she was asleep. even her father was trying not to run up there and talk to her "Skyler Lloyd got pretty mad with what had happen to you so when Kai dropped him off at the Arcade he saw some snakes so he followed..." she told looking at her face "what im trying to say is they have Lloyd." she whispered the last part looking at Skyler her face had dropped tears falling Saige pulled her into a hug "were going to get him back no matter what." she whispered rubbing her back. "I promise we will." she told as Skyler cried even louder the ninja all looked at her trying not to cry them self.

with Lloyd

"LET ME GO!" Lloyd yelled struggling agents his tied hands "sssshut up boy!" scales hissed Lloyd looked at him in anger thinking he could rip his head off "You know if your like you're sssssisssster i could do what i did to her." he slithered out those words while Lloyd looked at him in fear his sister was almost dead when they found her scares and Fangpire posien in her. "you did that to her." he grunted threw his teeth "oh yessss i did lots of timesssss." he hissed Lloyd face was beating red and rage coursed threw his body in the corner of his eye he saw a pink tornado and when it stopped a masked figure with a black katna. Soon all the snakes were down but scales "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lloyd screamed running toads him punching him in the eye "OW!" he screamed in pain backing up the figure placed his hand on his shoulder "enough Lloyd you will have you're time to kill him lets get you home." the person told in a hard voice like he was making himself talk like that. Lloyd shook his head standing up leaving the bloody scales behind him.

on the bounty

Skyler sat on the edge of the bounty's railing while every one was watching her from the control room making sure she doesn't jump again. he vision blurred from crying the sound of foot steps frighten her she whipped around ready to fight only to be see Kai "hey." he whispered sitting next to her "h-hi." she stuttered with fear "hey im sorry about you're brother." Kai told looking at her she didn't say anything just looked at the sunset. In the destence their was two black shadows one small and one large they got closer and Skyler could see Lloyd's cape in the wind. she stood up on the railing "LLOYD!" she screamed jumping off and running troads them "Skyler stop." her father yelled as he ran out of the control room but it was to late she was already holding her baby brother in a death hug "Lloyd." she cried out cradling the ten year old "Skyler you're killing me." he whimpered out she let go sitting in the sand of the desert. she looked up to the pink ninja looking at her in disbelief "Four." she chocked out hugging the person.

**dun dun dun who is four is it a boy or a girl why is that persons name four stay tuned for more**

**Skyler: hey peps sorry for being so dramatic in this chapter all Craigloveme fault ha **

**Me: HEY i can do what i want just say the line.  
**

**Lloyd: please comment rate and fav.  
**

**Saige: aww you're so cute... oh and she dosnt own ninjago chacters just us Me Skyler and Four so BYE! and HAPPY THANKSGIVING  
**


	5. Her story!

**hey guys im back with a new chapter but before i start lets look back on Four's past!**

A girl thirteen years old with deep black hair and emerald green eyes watched the blood from her arm fall down onto her family's clean white carpet which she knew she would be yelled at again for bleeding on HIS carpet. Not knowing that her big brother (by a year!) was watching from the corner in the door frame he was shocked that she would do that the sweet never hurt girl he grew up with was doing THIS! Just like their mother trying to leave them. "PROMISE!" he yelled at her, she looked up slowly not showing her frighten face "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed grabbing her arm and yanking her to the bathroom "C...Cole." she gasped out wrenching at the pain he was giving her. "LET GO!" She screamed trying to pull her arm free of his grasp. He didn't let go he only grip tighter "WHAT were you thinking?" he asked in a calmer voice "i wanted to leave." was all she said he dropped her arm and just stood there shocked. It was true she was going to leave them no not them, him. "I wont let you." he whispered looking up at her her, she was stunned "You cant stop me." she told his eyes filled with anger. "I can and i will!" he Yelled at her she stepped back falling into the door "than im leaving." she whispered barely enough to hear Cole just looked at her before pushing her away from the door and leaving to his room. Promise walked to her room when she open the door the fresh smell of Cake hit her. She bought a candle that smelled like Cake to reminder of her mother and her Cake addiction, but now it remind her of her brother. The brother that didn't want her nor her dad. her heart was pounding so hard she was trying so hard not to cry she looked at her purple walls it only made her cry more her mom was all she wanted now and forever that's all she wants. She stuffed all her clothes in a gray back pack she grabbed from the door she put on a necklace her mother gave her before she died. She sat on her bed a wrote a letter to her dad and one for Cole saying she was sorry and she still loved him and for her dad a one filled with hate!

she placed each letter on the bed also putting in there if he tried to find her she would kill her self but if Cole found her she yell at him and spat out words of hate than say she is sorry.

Promise sighed and jumped out the window turning to see Cole walk into her room she was no longer a Jackson (sorry couldn't find his last name!) she was now a no one she was Four. she ran into the woods running from the police knowing her father sent them to get her she jumped into a tree hiding. She almost screamed when a hand went across her mouth. That's when she met Saige the two girls soon became good friends when they we walking the stumbled upon a girl crying and in a pool of blood that's when she met Skyler.

***PRESENT****

Promise or Four sighed as she hugged friend when she pulled away there was blood on her hand she looked down on her friend her hood covering her shivering lip she didn't want to lose Skyler "Four it hurts." was all she said before falling out of Four's grip and onto the sand "SKYLER!" everyone screamed and ran out except Lloyd and four Kai was the first one to yell "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" she looked at him her eyes filled with tears. Not sad tears but happy tears standing in front of her was Cole her big brother "I didn't do this." she yelled only to be grabbed by Cole one of her fears being hurt by her brother "L..LET GO!" She screamed gabbing her hand back Skyler woke up and tried to get up to stop them but Failed "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" she spat out and turned to her friend and picked her up Giving her to Saige "I'm leaving now." she told her friends "no don't go Four." Saige and Skyler said giving her puppy dog eyes "fine!" she groaned turning back around and walked in with her friends leaving her friends shock but Cole a mess "Promise." he whispered out before falling to his Knees crying "saying he was sorry a million times everyone stopped and looked at him "Cole why did you become a ninja?" Jay asked Cole stopped crying "To find my sister."

**HAHA Cliff hanger hope you liked it Sorry if it was bad Comment rate and FAV. BYE! **


	6. The UnvelingCounterparts

**Hey im back and I just notice that i have been saying the wrong name I changed it to Skyler when i was talking to my friend Skyler so Sorry! lets start the story today Lloyd is going to be helping me today right Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: yeah! my sister is asleep so im here and Saige is beating up Cole and well Zane and Never MIND iM GONE!**

**ME: Lloyd come back! XD**

No one's POV! (with Four)

Four tried to hold back new forming tears as she herd her brother for the tenth time tell there story. The truth was she missed him to much to she wished she could be with him and pretend she never ran away. She felt a hand go one her back she almost screamed when she turned around it was a old dude with a white beard "hello." he said with a smile before pulling her away into a room. It was cold and dark there were four other people in there. Her heart pounded if they want to kill her she would be with her mom, but she would miss Cole. "go ahead kill me." she told they all looked at her shocked, but little did she know these were snakes dressed up as people "With plesssure." the black dude hissed pulling his mask down it was scales "oh shit." she whispered before she felt a tail wrapped around her she saw PYTHOR "your supost to be DEAD." she said looking at him wide eye "so are you Promise." he hissed out (**sorry i wanted to stop the S's thing**) she looked with fear as she felt her mask come up she tried to pull it down but only for her hand to be slapped away. The Fangpire pulled the mask off showing long black hair that went to her waist it had blue streaks in it blood red cheeks stained with tears "how cute." Scales hissed out playing with her hair Suddenly the door was busted down and there stood the old dude a man in black a woman and A old scientist the tail tighten "help." she gasped out the dude in black punched Pythor after returning from not being shocked she slipped threw and ran with all her might knowing she was being followed she ran to her Brother hoping he could help. She felt a hand grab her foot she screamed and fell slamming her head onto the floor.

soon everything grew dark and she saw her brother out of the corner of her eye "C..Cole." she gasped out he turned and saw her his sister on the ground "PROMISE!" he yelled running to her as people came out to see what was going to happen Pythor came viable and picked her up in a chock hold. she kicked and thrashed while everyone else was shocked "ill...ill kill you." she gasped out "not before i do." he told her tightening his hold her feet not touching the ground the more she breathed the more his hand would get tighter "C..Cole h..elp." she gasped out prying at the hand to let go it didn't move from the grasp around her neck soon she saw white dots and everything became fuzzy. Cole ran hitting Pythor in the chest he grabbed promise and put her on the floor beating the shit out of Pythor for touching his sister.

Outside (no ones pov! Still.)

A portal open and two girls flew out one wearing a blue ninja suit she had electric Blue eyes and long brown hair that sweeped into her left eye a small scar on her eye brown. The other girl had long curly blond hair and glowing green eyes a cut in her lip was bleeding she held her head as she stood up. "Jaycee where are we?" she asked looking at the girl in blue "i don't know but if we are were i think we are we need to get home fast Lilly." Jaycee told the girl she shook there heads when a bow staff hit Lilly's head. Sensei wu stood there surprise "OW that hurt!" Lilly yelled at the sky "Who are you?" he asked still holding the staff in a fighting mode "I'm Jaycee walker the blue ninja!" Jaycee told his eyes went wide as she placed her hands on her hips "im Lillian Garmadon Or just Lilly the green ninja." Lilly told still holding her head in Pain. "You are from the cross Di mention." he told and they shook there heads "Kailee threw a retch at my invention and it teliported us here and i already know there might not be a chance to go home." Jaycee told "Come in and lets fix your friends head." He told leading the two girls in side trying his hardest to hide them from there counterparts he walked into the infirmary only to run into his Nephew "Hi uncle." he said while the two girls hid behind him breathing heavily Cole saw the two girls "Sensei Watch out!" he yelled running over to the girls. Jaycee saw this and took off grabbing Lilly's hand pushing her in front of her "JAYCEE get them off are backs so we can escape!" Lilly yelled running onto the deck her green Converse slamming onto the ground with every step her hands to busy running to put up her hood same thing with Jaycee one they got out side Lilly turned on the training course. Lilly's Head pounding she could only take so much as she ran Lloyd saw her struggling to run and took the chance jumping on her and holding her back from Kicking he slammed her head on the floor boards she let out a scream of pain everyone stop moving when they herd that. Jaycee let go of Kai's arms and ran over to her friend "Lilly." she gasped out throwing Lloyd of her she picked her up and sat her down on her lap "Jaycee my head it hurts." she told holding her head "it will be Ok." she told Sensei Wu ran next to them "what happen!?" he asked in shock "i don't know." Jaycee told "Sensei who are these people?" Cole asked "they are dear friends." he told while Lilly shut her eyes and didn't open them for a long time.


End file.
